


Waiting For Superman

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few months had been great for Caitlin, she was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel regarding her love life. Her and Barry were becoming... Something more than friends, but every time she tried to ask or get even a single moment with him he had to rush of to save the day but she didn't mind. A hero's worth waiting for... isn't He?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Superman

She climbs out of the familiar vehicle and hands money to the familiar driver as she steps onto the pavement to see her familiar local coffee shop. What’s different about this morning compared to many previous is that Barry Allen wasn’t with her. 

She watched as Al their usual Taxi driver. The one they had on retainer because of the constant use and the fact that Barry saved his life a couple months ago in a non-flash related way and felt the least he could offer Barry was a free trip to the coffee shop on the way to his first pick up. 

“No Barry Today?” Caitlyn remembered Al asking through the rear-view 10 minutes ago. She has smiled sadly at the Indian man in front of her, trying to think of an excuse. Barry not being there wasn’t something she wanted to talk about with Al, mostly because that meant her having to lie and she’s been told she’s not every good at that. 

“He had to get to work Early, something to do with a Case” That wasn’t exactly a lie. Barry was technically working and she was sure by the end of the day the case would be logged in the CCPD systems. 

She didn’t know how long she stood there on that sidewalk, but she needed to clear her mind and standing in the fresh air, even on a warm April morning. She couldn’t help but make wishes on passing cars as shooting stars were a rarity. She wished more than anything else that Barry was here, with her. Holding her hand, smiling at her with the beautiful full lengthy smile that always had her smiling back.

“Caitlyn” The Doctor spun around to see the most unlikely duo calling her from outside the entrance to the coffee shop. Iris and Cisco stood there coffee’s already in hand, so will option she ran to catch up to them. 

“Hey Cait, where’s Bar? Don’t you two usually get your morning fix with him?” Caitlyn smiled. It was no secret that Caitlyn and Barry spent a lot of time together, especially recently. No one had said anything yet, but she knew they all thought something was going on between them and if she was honest with herself, she hoped there was too.

“He got caught up… at the bank” Still wasn’t a lie. Cisco and Iris followed her inside and let the conversation flow as she ordered herself and Barry their usual. When they stepped outside, the sun seemed to have come up more and the day seemed to glisten with a kind of hope she had rarely had these last few months since Ronnie died. 

That’s when police cars came speeding past, following a speeding vehicle. Just behind that was a red blur who always forget to match his socks on the morning, came speeding by as well. Caitlyn had thought that was all she was going to see of him until he’d finished with this car chase. That was until he came to grinding halt in front of her. 

“This mine?” He asked with a sweet smile through his mask. She nodded and before she could blink the take away cup had been taken from her hands and replace with a napkin that read

‘Sorry I missed the Cab journey.  
Will make it up to you. Meet you at SL,   
Thanks for the coffee,  
yours only,   
Flash’

Caitlyn smiled to herself as she folded the napkin, keeping it away from the prying eyes of Cisco and Iris, who both seemed to be discussing a bet involving Barry’s speed. All Caitlyn could do was look up at the clouds and grin from ear to ear. 

Barry had once told her he spelt her name in clouds; he moved clouds with his speed to make up the name: Cailyn Snow. He took a picture and said that If she ever felt alone, to   
remember that her name was written in the clouds somewhere and that meant someone was thinking of her. Someone loved her. It was honestly the best thing anyone had ever   
done for her. 

There had been a time in Caitlyn’s life when standing in this crowd as it fussed over something so trivial when there were real problems in the world that people ignore every single day would infuriate her so much. She couldn’t help her anger at the world for being so trivial. It’s why she locked herself away from the world after Ronnie died (the first time) she couldn’t cope with the world worrying about what shoes match which dress when she had just lost the most important person in her life. 

Barry changed all that, she slowly started seeing just what good a man like Barry could do and that was without his powers, with them he was a force of good that made her question her approach at life. Maybe she could see the importance of looking good. She also learnt despite Barry’s selflessness is that you need to look after yourself first before you can even begin to think about others. 

The same evening she was walking the small five minute distance from her car to her apartment, when she caught sight of the flash ‘blur’ scaling the skyscraper a few blocks over and smiled. She stopped trying to catch a glimpse of what he was running to or from but alas down here on the ground she could barely see a few metres in front of her. 

Barry was an honest man and like many honest men he made mistakes, like the one he made today when the police car got doubled over in the car case. No one died but Caitlyn knew when Barry ran off an hour ago to ‘clear his head’ it had affected him that an officer that was seated in that care, is now in the hospital. 

Despite her concern for the Officer, that wasn’t what was plaguing Caitlyn’s thoughts. Their relationship had been scaling more on the side of romantic partners, a couple as it were. It’s not that she wanted to put a label on anything but she also didn’t want to get her heart broken. Again. This is perhaps why Barry was so careful with her, so tender and gentle every time he spoke about Ronnie or what they’d been through. He didn’t belittle her experience but made it clear that he wasn’t going to accept self-Pity for more than she was due. 

She inhaled a deep breath as her eyes watched Barry dart from building to building; her eyes chased his blur like her heart chased the answer to what she and Barry were now. Yet   
despite the beauty and the peace she felt when she saw him buzzing around almost protecting her she still felt unrest in herself, in the city even.

“Barry” She whispered and somehow knowing he would hear her. He came to a grinding halt in front of her just like last thing, but unlike before there was no flirtatious smile like before, instead his expression spoke of concern and confusion, a look she knew on Barry very well. 

“Caitlyn?” He whispered in the same tone she had. One of question. A silence fell over them and she lifted her fingers to trace his eye shapes in the mask. He leaned into her touch and seemed to feel a peace he obviously rarely felt in this crazy city. 

His eyes perked up obviously having heard something miles away and the moment was gone. Just like that they were back to being The flash and a friend on the street. 

“Sorry, robbery at the Diner a few blocks away” She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to lean in close saying he promised for later but before she time to even ask, he was gone. She wanted this to be a movie scene and almost started to cry when she realised it wasn’t.

She walked the short distance to her apartment, took of her heels, turned on the tv and set about trying to find something to eat. 

“Latest News… The flash has saved the day again, he stopped a young man who was desperate for money from shooting anyone at a local 5 and Dine here on Lexington, without a bullet fired and nothing but words exchanged. Whomever the Flash is these diners wish to thank him for his help and saving their lives”

Caitlyn couldn’t help but smile brightly as she continued to listen to the witness statements of the event. It was a rare thing to feel truly safe these days but with Barry out there on the streets she couldn’t help but feel like a little kid in her mother’s arms. Like no place was warmer, comforter of safer.

Deciding she’d had enough of the news she turned it off and plugged her headphones into her ears and starting making herself pasta and she danced around to her favourite songs. Yeah sure she wished Barry would come swooping in and catch her as she tripped over her headphone wires and sure she wouldn’t mind feeling like she’d been swept of her feet by his words. His smile. Maybe pick her up off her feet and fly her all over the world in the blink of an eye. But it wouldn’t be happening, At least not tonight and yet   
something made her go to her window and make a wish on every car that drove past. 

She had just finished her cooking and went to put it on the plates when her hand slipped and the plate went flying to the floor with a deafening thud and smash or at least it should have if Barry’s hands hadn’t caught it effortlessly not even an inch from where it fell from her hand. 

“For someone who walks around on pointed shoes all day, you sure do like being clumsy” She couldn’t help her smile as he said that. He was right about that, she didn’t know how she walked in a straight line in her pjs and slippers let alone her work attire. 

“Come to save me again or—“ Barry sobered almost instantly. He placed the plate on the side as she wordlessly got out a second plate for him, she always had spares just in case. 

“I came to…ask you where we’re going” Caitlyn almost froze where she stood. It would seem all her wishing had paid off. 

“We are whatever we want to be Bar, we can friends and co-workers like we are now or—“ cutting herself off. 

“Or?” He looked so lost, how is it he’s the fast man alive and can stop pretty much any Meta the world throws at him, but right now he looked like a lost puppy? 

“Or we could do this” Caitlyn didn’t think about it as she reached over and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. He was stunned for a moment but joined in easily enough and let himself savour the moment. When they pulled away he pulled her closer to his chest, once again she was reminded of no safer place. 

“So does this mean you’re my… Girlfriend” Caitlyn pulled out of the hug, handing him his plate and heading into the dining room. 

“Hey you’re not the only who’s got the flash as a boyfriend. All the swooning fangirls screaming over you Barry, however will I go on” Her tone was dramatic and sarcastic but yet despite that Barry still felt the need to reassure her. 

“The world may need the flash Caitlyn, but the Flash needs you. But more importantly? I need you” She smiled, as he took the seat beside her. 

“Good because I’ve been meaning to ask about a trip to Paris” 

She wasn’t waiting for her hero anymore, but something told her that her waiting was long from done and by god was she glad about that.


End file.
